Une vie pour une vie
by spidi
Summary: FIC FINIE!une chance de changer un passé douloureux, mais…


TITRE : **Une vie pour une vie**

AUTEUR : Speedy

E-MAIL : : aucune en particulier

GENRE : romance, drame (un peu)

RESUME : une chance de changer un passé douloureux, mais…

DISCLAMER : Rien à moi, comme d'hab !

NOTE DE L'AUTEUR : L'idée de cette histoire m'est venue en entendant la chanson « comme un fils » de Corneille. Après tout, la fin de stargate sera sûrement dues à des sentiments, quels qu'ils soient. C'est pas une de mes meilleurs fic, je l'avoue. En plus, elle est assez courte ! Mais bon, vous jugerez par vous même, n'hésitez pas à me faire des commentaires. Bonne lecture !

C'était la fin. La fin du projet stargate tels qu'ils l'avaient connu, tel qu'ils l'avaient vécu. Oui aujourd'hui…aujourd'hui tout allé être changé…à jamais.

Tout avait commencé comme une mission de routine. La planète à visiter semblait tranquille, rien d'anormal à première vue. Ils s'étaient préparés, ils avaient discutés puis ils avaient franchi la Porte et c'est à partir de là que tout avait basculé. Comme il leur était déjà arrivé, la Porte les avait projeté dans le passé. Mais cette fois, ce passé touchait un des membres de l'équipe personnellement. Ils avaient attéri un an avant que le projet Stargate ne les engage, deux jours avant l'accident meurtrier qui allait définitivement convaincre le Colonel Jonathan Charles O'Neill de participer à cette expédition sur Abydos : la mort de Charlie. Dès qu'il le réalisa, Jack se réfugia directement dans la chambre d'Hôtel qu'ils avaient loué, pour réfléchir. Ils savaient tous au fond que le choix était déjà fait. Ils savaient que le militaire était avant tout un père meurtri et cette décision était difficile à prendre : perdre son fils ou le sauver et changer l'avenir, non seulement le leur mais celui de la planète. Mais bien que chacun savait tout ce qu'un choix personnel de sa part pouvait provoquer, ils savaient aussi que si eux avaient eu la chance d'éviter un malheur dans leur vie, ils l'auraient également saisi. C'est pour cela que la veille de l'accident, Sam décida de convaincre définitivement son Colonel qu'aucun d'eux ne lui en voudraient si il écoutait son cœur au lieu de sa raison, pour une fois…

Il entendit, quelqu'un entrer dans la pièce, alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées. Le silence persista encore quelques minutes avant que l'intrus se décide enfin à parler.

**Mon Colonel…**sa voix était hésitante.

Il avait deviné son identité bien avant que cette dernière ouvre la bouche. Il baissa légèrement la tête, toujours assis dos à la porte. Alors, elle s'avança et s'installa à côté de lui.

**Jack…**

Sa voix était atone. Il leur semblait que tout ce qu'ils connaissaient était entrain de s'effondrer autour d'eux. Tout allait se jouer le lendemain. Leur passé, leur avenir, mais aussi le futur de millions de vies sur cette terre…Et tous savaient que cela dépendait de lui. Uniquement de lui.

**Comment…je…c'est un choix trop difficile à faire…**Finit-il.

Elle se contenta de l'observer un peu plus intensément, attendant la suite. Lui fixait obstinément un point invisible pour éviter de croiser son regard, éviter qu'elle lise en lui le désarroi qui s'était emparé de son cœur et de son âme.

**Tant de choses dépendent de ma décision…**

Une grimace se dessina sur son visage, officiant un sourire ironique.

**Dire que pendant des années, j'ai regretté de ne pas avoir pu changer les choses…Une chance, une seule petite chance de le sauver…Mais aujourd'hui que cette occasion se présente, je prends conscience de l'impact que cela aurait sur l'avenir, sur nos vies et celles de milliers de gens…**

**Vous avez peur ?**

Il tourna la tête dans sa direction. Le regard de la jeune femme ne portait aucun jugement. Il baissa la tête, un sourire triste sur les lèvres.

**A votre avis Carter ? Comment réagiriez vous si vous étiez dans ma position ?**

Sa voix était calme.

**Je crois que mon « optimisme », comme vous le qualifiez, prendrait largement le dessus. Honnêtement, je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je ferais.**

Il releva à nouveau la tête dans sa direction, ce sourire triste toujours figé sur son visage qui fendait le cœur de Sam.

**Et bien, si notre cerveau national ignore quelle serait son attitude, qu'elle chance ai-je de prendre la bonne initiative ?**

Cette fois ci, ce fut elle qui détourna le regard. Cette décision était très douloureuse pour elle aussi.

**Mais franchement, ce n'est pas réellement l'avenir de la planète qui me préoccupe principalement…**reprit-il.

Il l'observa quelques instants.

**Je sais que je ne devrais pas prendre en compte mes émotions, pourtant, toute ma décision repose sur deux sentiments…**

Le cœur de Sam se serra un peu plus dans sa poitrine.

**Vous ne devriez pas…**

**Je n'y peux rien…**

**Je n'ai pas de réelle influence sur votre choix…**

**Bien au contraire…**

Il saisit délicatement son visage et l'obligea à le regarder.

**Bien au contraire,** répéta-t-il. **Depuis la mort de Charlie, vous…il cherchait ses mots tout en la fixant intensément…vous avez eu une influence bénéfique sur moi, vous m'avez guidé, vous m'avez redonné cette envie de vivre que j'avais perdue…**

Il fit une pause. Sam cherchait à cacher ses larmes du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

**J'ai eu tant de fois peur de vous perdre…mais aujourd'hui, si je choisis de sauver Charlie, se serait comme vous condamner…**

**Moi, je ne risque pas la mort,** lui rappela-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

**Dans mon cœur, votre disparition sera égale à une mort…**

Une larme coula sur la joue de la jeune femme, avant d'être rattrapée par le pouce du militaire.

**En choisissant Charlie, je choisis d'effacer notre rencontre, nos vies et notre chance qu'un jour, nous…nous…**

**Je le sais…**le coupa-t-elle pour éviter d'entendre ces mots qu'elle avait toujours attendu mais qui aujourd'hui la faisaient tant souffrir. **Mais je n'ai pas le droit…ce serait bien trop égoïste de ma part de vous imposer un tel sacrifice.**

Elle l'observa un instant. Elle savait combien son fils comptait pour lui.

**Le fait que vous ayez envisagé d'abandonner cette chance pour moi me flatte mais elle me surprend également. Comment pouvez vous hésiter entre la vie de votre fils et une pseudo-relation qui n'a même pas était encore envisagée ?**

Une sorte de conviction accompagnée d'une grande détermination transparaissaient dans ses yeux et dans sa voix. Il admirait le sacrifice qu'elle lui offrait à son tour.

**Vous ne devez pas prendre en compte vos sentiments pour moi dans cette décision. Vous avez la chance d'éviter un malheur, pas seulement pour vous, mais pour l'ensemble de votre famille, pour votre femme. Beaucoup de gens paieraient pour avoir cette chance, y compris moi…Ne la gâchez pas pour des sentiments qui n'ont été que la conséquence d'un accident. **

Ils se fixèrent quelques secondes durant.

**C'est vrai, vous avez raison,** avoua-t-il. **Enfin, sauf pour une chose…**

Il se pencha vers elle. Son pouce caressa délicatement la lèvre inférieure de Sam qui ne savait comment réagir. Leurs regards parcouraient leur visage, profitant de l'instant. Puis, toujours aussi doucement, leurs lèvres se touchèrent enfin. Après plus de six ans de retenue et d'envie, pour la première fois mais aussi la dernière, ils partageaient ce court instant de bonheur. Après quelques minutes de pure communion, de passion mais aussi d'amertume et de regret, ils se séparèrent. Jack la détailla quelques secondes avant de déclarer :

**Je ne pense pas que mes sentiments pour vous soient un « accident _»…_**_ ''En tout cas, leur disparition te permettra de rencontrer quelqu'un qui méritera ton amour…'_'pensa-t-il.

Elle le fixait, lisant en lui sûrement pour la dernière fois. Il détourna les yeux pour ne pas qu'elle découvre sa peine. Il la serra un peu plus fort contre lui alors qu'elle posait sa tête sur son épaule. C'était leurs ultimes instants ensembles, la fin d'une grande complicité et amitié…Il regarda sa montre : 22h. Dans moins de 8 h, leurs vies seraient effacées à tout jamais…

Le lendemain matin, alors que tout le monde dormait encore, il allongea délicatement Sam sur le lit, alors qu'elle s'était endormie dans ses bras, embrassa tendrement son front avant de sortir. Une heure plus tard, la jeune femme se réveilla en sursaut pour découvrir qu'il était parti bien avant ce qu'ils avaient prévu, bien avant l'accident. Mais au même instant, alors qu'elle réalisait seulement tout ce que signifiait cette absence, Jack sauvait définitivement son fils de la mort et modifiait irrémédiablement les événements futurs…

Dans le présent, trois mois plus tard… 

Elle était en pleine lecture des ingrédients d'un plat préparé quand elle percuta quelqu'un, qui fit tomber toutes ses courses.

**Oh, pardon ! Je suis désolée…**Dit-elle, tentant de ramasser ses affaires et celles de la personne qu'elle avait bousculé.

**Ca ne fait rien, je vous assure**, répondit l'homme concerné, s'accroupissant pour l'aider.

Elle releva la tête, jusqu'à présent trop perturbée par sa maladresse, pour voir qui était la victime. C'est alors qu'elle vit que cet homme était un militaire, plus précisément un Colonel de l'Air Force. Immédiatement, elle se mit au garde à vous.

**Colonel !**

**Repos…euh…**il fronça les sourcils, l'incitant à l'aider.

**Major mon Colonel. Major Samantha Carter, de l'Air Force.**

Le militaire ôta ses lunettes de soleil qu'il avait jusqu'à présent sur le nez, dévoilant des yeux noisette qui paraissaient familiers à la jeune femme. Puis, un léger sourire aux lèvres, il lui tendit une main chaleureuse, ce qui surprit Sam. Elle répondit à son invitation, le détaillant de long en large, cherchant dans sa mémoire où elle avait bien pu rencontrer ces yeux là.

**Et bien Major, je vois que nous sommes deux militaires à faire nos courses dans cet endroit,** constata-t-il alors qu'il plaçait ses mains dans ses poches.

**En effet, Colonel…**elle lut sur son uniforme bleu océan**,…O'Neill.**

**Oui, avec deux « l ».**

Elle sourit à la remarque. Ils s'observèrent un instant.

**Il me semble vous avoir déjà vu quelque part, mais je n'arrive pas à me souvenir où,** remarqua-t-il, tout en continuant à l'observer.

**C'est exactement ce que je…**

**Jack, est-ce que tu as trouvé les…oh, bonjour !**

C'était une femme charmante, d'environ dix ans de plus que Sam, tenant un chariot qu'un jeune homme d'à peu près 18 ans poussait devant lui.

**Sarah, Charlie, voici le Major Samantha Carter, de l'Air Force. Major, voici ma femme et mon fils.**

**Bonjour,** dit timidement Sam.

Les autres lui firent un signe de sympathie.

**Nous nous sommes, comment dire…violemment rencontrés dans ce carrefour de supermarché. Drôle de coïncidence, non ? **

En effet, c'était une drôle de coïncidence, pensa la jeune militaire.

**Chéri, nous allons déposer les courses dans la voiture. Nous t'attendrons là bas. Et, n'oublie pas la conférence, je ne veux pas être en retard,** lui conseilla sa femme avec un air de reproche avant de s'éloigner.

Un instant, ils restèrent silencieux, comme un vieux couple qui vient de se retrouver après des années de séparations.

**Bon, et bien, j'ai été heureux de faire votre connaissance Major, même si cela va me coûter un bocal de cornichons et deux bouteilles de bières à payer en surplus,** dit-il en souriant tout en désignant le sol aspergé de nourriture.

**Moi aussi, **répondit-elle tout en riant à la remarque**. Vraiment, encore pardon.**

**Il n'y a pas de mal. Et qui sait, peut-être que le destin nous réservait cette rencontre !**

**Peut-être bien…**

Une fois encore, leurs regards s'accrochèrent, sans pour autant en comprendre le sens. Puis, Sam baissa la tête, gênée par la situation.

**Au revoir…**

Il avait presque murmuré.

**Au revoir.**

Elle le vit s'éloigner, ressentant comme de l'amertume. Une amertume qui n'avait aucune signification pour la jeune femme. Un client appelé par un des hauts parleurs du magasin ramena la jeune militaire à ses occupations premières, chassant de son esprit cette rencontre, si étrange.

Mais à quelques kilomètres de là, un homme dans une voiture, accompagné de sa femme et de son fils, garderait toute sa vie en mémoire ce visage aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus pétillants qui l'avait tant troublé…

FIN


End file.
